<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nadia and Miglog: Sun, Sand, and Slime by potlurk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400778">Nadia and Miglog: Sun, Sand, and Slime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potlurk/pseuds/potlurk'>potlurk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Friends, Strange Places [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Day At The Beach, Gen, No Tentacle Sex, Nudism, Other, Public Nudity, Slice of Life, Sunscreen, Tentacle Monsters, Tickling, totally innocent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potlurk/pseuds/potlurk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia and Miglog hit the beach! Remember readers, protecting your skin from damage due to UV rays is very important. Ask your local, friendly tentacled alien creature to apply some on you next time you decide to spend time out in the sun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Friends, Strange Places [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nadia and Miglog: Sun, Sand, and Slime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fun experiment in creating the most innocent, yet suggestive scene I could think of for these two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blanket down? Check.</p><p>    Umbrella up? Check.</p><p>    A secluded spot to escape the hordes of tourists and kids covered in the sticky remains of snow cones? Check!</p><p>    Only one final thing to begin an afternoon amongst the sand and sun of the beach. Nadia tossed her loose, threadbare t-shirt sporting a realistic raptor image with the words ‘Get Jur-assic outta my way’ on it onto the blanket under the shade of the umbrella, quickly followed by her bright orange bikini. The dark haired young woman stepped into the sun, stretching tall and taking a moment to experience the luxurious feeling of warm sun and cool breeze across her exposed skin.</p><p>    “Concern. Inquiry. Artificial covering is not required at this location?” The warbling, digital voice came from the water. Several feet out into the surf, the bulbous fleshy egg shape of Miglog appearing to be enjoying themself in the small waves, a tentacle raised up to keep the speaker of their translator clear of the water.</p><p>    Nadia walked towards the water, skipping into the waves of clear blue until she was nearly waist deep with Miglog. “No, but the place we're going to for lunch later does.” She grumbled as she brushed a hand over the tentacled alien. “Figured I'd just wear the damn thing for a little anyways since I spent money on it. I mean it's not too bad. It doesn't cover much anyways."</p><p>    “Affirmative. Agreement. Investigations with Nadia conclude minimal coverage from interference.”</p><p>    Snorting in laughter, Nadia remembered the first time she wore a bikini around her best friend. Ever curious, Miglog enjoyed inspecting her rare choices in clothing, finding the combinations of textures and shapes intriguing. The episode with the bikini had been perfectly reasonable, with Miglog cautiously inspecting the strangely elastic material with a teenage Nadia explaining what it was. Then, her mother came into the room.</p><p>    To see her daughter.</p><p>    Being investigated in what appeared to be a very intimate manner.</p><p>    By the alien next door.</p><p>    It was some weeks later that her mother was finally convinced her daughter wasn’t performing - in her words - some “unspeakabke, unholy act”. Pfft. Whatever. Not her business anyways. Thank the stars she got that weird overprotective hair out of her ass.</p><p>    “Embarrassment. Apology. It was not intended to cause incorrect perceptions by Nadia’s progenitor about discouraged acts.” The voice came from both the translator’s speaker and directly into her head.</p><p>    Sliding her hand down Miglog’s central form, Nadia laughed. “I’ve told you before not to worry about it.” She patted the bumpy flesh lightly. “Now come back to the blanket. I need you to help me with some sun protection.”</p><p>    The two retreated back to the shade of the umbrella. The Gorblarb sat on the blanket, Nadia scooting in close to them, but facing the ocean. It wasn’t well known at all, since most people avoided the Gorblarb at all costs, but they produced many useful fluids by purposeful synthesis.</p><p>    “Cautious. Inquiry. Nadia would like to begin?” Two tendrils encircled her waist and hips gently, tugging her just a bit closer.</p><p>    “Whenever’s good for you Miggy, hit me.” Deep amber eyes grinned up at the featureless sheath covering the mass of tendrils. A thick pseudopod raised up, an orifice at the end of it aimed at her. No matter how many times she did this, it was always a little terrifying at first. A thick glob of slime oozed out onto her shoulder, a thick line of it being drawn across her collar to her opposing side. She slapped her hand down on the sticky, thick liquid and began working it into her skin.</p><p>    A little known fact was that Gorblarb created a completely natural, amazing sunscreen.</p><p>    An even less known fact was that, for all of their kindness and caution, Miglog was sometimes a giant butt.</p><p>    The feeling of liquid weight suddenly oozing onto the top of her head ripped a squeal out of Nadia’s throat as she began laughing and attempting to break out of Mig’s hold. “You giant jerk!” She giggled, the slime oozing and crawling down her head in stringy drips.</p><p>    “Humor. False threat. Nadia is immobile by Miglog’s restraints. Resistance will be met with forced gargalesis.” Miglog jokingly threatened her. Nadia leaned away from the tendrils dumping the sunblock down on her head only to have it start coating her back and chest.</p><p>    “Don’t you dare you giant pile of spaghetti!” Nadia gasped.</p><p>    “Humor. Enjoyment. Compliance not received. Commencing gargalesis.” The tendrils on Nadia’s waist turned her onto her back with no effort. Arm-thick tendrils coiled around her only to produce tiny hair-fine smaller protrusions that began to dance and skitter over her stomach and ribs.</p><p>    Nadia’s reaction was immediate. Another loud shriek of laughter escaped her as she began thrashing against the fleshy restraints of her best friend. “N-No no! Stop! You giant butt! I-I’m sooo getting you back! Stop!” She laughed, attempting in utter futility to turn away from the tiny hair-like tentacles.</p><p>    The pseudopods loosened a touch as the fine tendrils backed off. “Concerned. Cautious. Nadia is alright? Does Nadia request to stop?”</p><p>    “No you big softie, keep going a little more.” Nadia whispered quickly, fidgeting a bit. The torturous touches began again causing her cries of sensitivity picked up again.</p><p>    Miglog, being the fantastic multitasker they were, began to work on efficiently applying the natural sunblock it produced over Nadia as they tickled her. They remembered the previous time she had her flesh damaged by the star above the planet. It was very painful for her. They did not wish for her to be in pain again for something so avoidable.</p><p>    “W-What are y- oh!” Nadia bit her lip, still twisting in Mig’s grip and squealing. “G-Good idea!” It was a few more minutes later and Nadia lay tiredly in a pile of warm tentacles, panting from her laughter. Miglog tended once more to covering her in the lotion efficiently as she collected herself. “You jerk.” She panted softly.</p><p>    “Cautious. Worry. Did Nadia not receive pleasure from gargalesis?”</p><p>    “Why do you have to call it that? It sounds so weird.” She laughed softly before stretching out with a few satisfying pops of her joints. “It was lots of fun, Miggy.”</p><p>    “Relieved. Further relief. This one was worried.” Nadia smirked and drew a nearby tentacle to her face, placing a soft kiss on it. "False statement. A spot has been left without protection."</p><p>            "Huh wh-" Her question was cut off as another spurt of sunblock coated her face. "You absolute ass!"</p><p>    “Nadia!?”</p><p>    Twisting in her fleshy bed to see who called her name, she made direct eye contact with the last person she expected to see, especially while cradled in the tentacles of her roommate coated in sunscreen.</p><p>"Oh! Uh… H-Hey Jacob!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>